


The Roommate

by orphan_account



Series: Clace AUs [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Spy, College AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn, clace TO THE MAX, my babies are idiots, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I’m orphaning this work so if future colleges/jobs look on this act (which is linked to my email) they won’t see my shitty fanfiction!! This will never be finished sorry :( <br/>Clary comes from a rich family that she mostly hates. And the feeling is mutual. So, she tries not to rely on them when she is finally set free to college. Yes, most of her money comes from saved allowances, but that doesn't matter. </p><p>She lived in a two bedroom apartment with her best friend, Simon. But alas, Simon moves out to live with his girlfriend, Isabelle. </p><p>Clary finds a new roommate. Jace, Isabelle's adoptive brother. He is annoying and infuriating and beautiful. </p><p>Clary and Jace's personalities clash, but will that be enough to keep them away from each other?</p><p>Clace AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

Clary was alone. At the moment, anyways. Her roommate (and best friend) moved out of their apartment to live with his girlfriend (Clary's other best friend) leaving Clary alone until Jace, the person she had never met and was supposed to move in with her, moved in.

But, all was well. The short, red headed, art major was in her underwear with music playing loudly, finishing a painting that was supposed to be done the next day. She didn't notice someone had come in until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She shrieked and jumped up whirling around. A blond haired beauty stood in front of her. Still, he was an intruder, so Clary grabbed the closest thing to her (a paintbrush) and wielded it like a sword in front of her, towards the stranger.

He held his hand up. "Hey, hey. Take it easy. I'm your roommate." His deep voice flowed through the room like honey. He held up his big hand to dangle a ring full of keys. Clary reached over to her phone and turned off the music.

"You're my roommate?" Clary repeated.

"Yeah. Jace Herondale." He held out his hand.

"Clary Fairchild, nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"So, do you alway try to attack your roommates as you paint in your underwear?"

Clary looked down at herself and blushed. At least she was in good underwear. They looked adorable. 

"Well do you usually come into people's houses without knocking?" She questioned back.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer. And this is my apartment now, too. And as long as you don't try to attack me again, I'm fine with the whole walking around in bra and panties thing." Jace winked.

"Izzy warned me that you'd be an asshole, but really you are much better at this than I expected. Not even 3 minutes in and you're already annoying me? That must be a new record."

"Did my little sister also happen to mention that I'm extraordinarily handsome?" Jace grinned.

"I don't know, did she mention that I will kick you out if you annoy me enough?" The red haired girl snapped back.

"I like you."

"So far, the feeling isn't mutual."


	2. 1

And so, 3 months later, the unlikely duo were best friends. This was probably because their previous best friends were in relationships and didn't have time for them, or maybe it was because they lived together. But for whatever reason, they seemed to be joined at the hip.

Clary's artwork often showed Jace as the main spotlight (as he was a more than willing model), and you could often see Jace picking up Clary and carrying her around. Jace was going to school to be a personal trainer, so this wasn't hard for him at all. It wouldn't be hard for anyone really, Clary's petite 5'3" frame was as light as feathers, especially for Jace's muscular 6'3". They were quite the odd sight to see walking around.

So that Thursday, when Clary became deathly ill (in her eyes. She was being over dramatic. It was just a flu.) it wasn't surprising that Jace took the day off to care for her.

The day hadn't started out well for Clary, and a good ending did not seem to be on the horizon. The little redhead had woken up by having to sprint to the bathroom before getting violently sick. She shakily flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth before wandering into Jace's room.

"Jace," she said, her hoarse voice barley more than a whisper. "JACE," she shook his shoulder a little harder.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily.

"I'm sick. Can you go get me some flu medicine?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Here," he said holding open the covers. "Try to go back to sleep while I look for something."

Clary climbed into bed and was cocooned in a circle of warmth.

"And what's wrong?" Jace asked soothingly, stroking her hair. His hand was soft and gentle as if he were petting a kitten.

"I just threw up and my head hurts and-  _achoo_!" Clary was interrupted with a sneeze.

"Well it looks like you have a fever, too. You just stay here and I'll get some things, okay?"

"Okay," the small redhead murmured before sneezing. She was asleep within a few moments.

~C~J~

The day passed with Clary sleeping in until 2, and Clary and Jace watching movies on the couch all after that.

Clary had heaps of blankets piled on her, as she just couldn't get warm (even if she was actually 100 degrees), and Jace was catering to her every need. When he said he was going to get some things, he wasn't lying. Boxes of tissues, medicine, tea, and Clary's favorite snacks lined the coffee table in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked for the millionth time.

"I'm fine. I'm just cold and tired. Come here and be my pillow." She ordered.

Jace obeyed. He sat down and immediately the small girl beside him snuggled up next to his side. She looked like a child as she drifted to sleep on his chest. Jace though it was the cutest thing he ever saw. After he thought that, he wondered what the hell was happening to him.

He was the tough guy, yet there he was snuggling with his roommate and caring to her while she was sick. He needed to do something manly. Drinking tea and watching cheesy romance movies was not manly. Not to him, at least.

Sighing, Jace leaned back further into the couch and closed his eyes.

~C~J~

That day was the day that all of Clary and Jace's friends decided to stop by.

Izzy and Simon opened the door with their keys that they kept and Alec and Magnus came in after them. They burst into the small apartment flamboyantly, waking the two from their slumber.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Magnus smirked.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Clary inquired, alarmed.

"I wouldn't call this a house," Magnus said, looking around.

"Relax, Clary, he's my friend." Jace assured her.

"More like acquaintances, lover boy."

"What do you mean lover boy?"

"Look how you're sitting, Jace." Izzy giggled.

Clary and Jace looked at each other and pulled apart. Clary looked down and blushed furiously.

"No, it's like, I'm sick and he was taking care of me, and-"

"No need to explain," Izzy interrupted the redhead, "if you're dating my brother, that's fine. We all knew you'd end up together eventually."

"What? No-" Clary sputtered.

"We're not dating." Jace glared at Isabelle and the laughing others. "Why are you even here?"

"Well," Simon said, speaking for the first time since they got there, "Magnus here is having a party. And he wanted help setting up."

"Okay, le-" Clary was interrupted by a sneeze, which was followed by a chorus of 'god bless you's. "Let's go."

"But you're sick!" Simon protested.

"Well she's going to have to suck it up. Tomorrow is Halloween and I'm betting she doesn't even have a costume."

"But-" Jace began.

"I'm agreeing with Izzy on this one. She's coming with us wether you like it or not." Magnus proclaimed, hauling the redhead to her feet and pulling her towards her room, presumably to get dressed.

Clary knew that that was going to be a long night.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebatian and Jonathan are different people

Magnus and Isabelle dragged a still sniffling Clary from shop to shop.

"Way to go, Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed in exasperation. "I you hadn't waited until the day before Halloween, we could have found a good costume for you by now!"

"Isabelle, do you even know Clary?" Magnus sighed.

"Do you?" Clary inquired worriedly. "I mean, we only met today."

"I can read people, darling." Magnus chimed. "I can tell that you procrastinate when it comes to your appearances, I can tell that you're very artsy, I can tell you get very frustrated when you can't find adult clothes because you're so small."

"Really?" Clary marveled. She wondered how he was so spot-on.

"No, not really, Shawn and Isabelle told me."

"Who's Shawn?" Clary wondered aloud.

"He means Simon." Isabelle interjected.

"Anyway, why does it even mater? It's not like I'm gonna get laid anyway." Clary sighed.

"With our help you will." Magnus promised solemnly.

"Here, try this one on!" Isabelle shoved Clary and another costume toward the dressing room.

~C~J~

The next day, Clary sat patiently in a chair as Isabelle attacked her face with all kinds of makeup. 

"Is this really neccessary?" Clary questioned as the girl behind her meticulously straightened Clary's long red hair. 

"Hell yeah, its neccessary. You have been too single for too long. Suck it up." Isabelle retorted back.

"Well are at least close to finishing?" The redhead whined.

"Wimp" Isabelle muttered.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, we're almost done." 

"Finally!" Clary sighed in releif.

"But really," Isabelle asked, turning to face the smaller woman, "when are you going to start dating? I mean, you haven't had any relationships since-" 

"Don't." Clary interrupted, with a sigh. "Just don't. I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"Well, you have to talk about him sometime. I mean, It was almost a year ago. Why don't you try again with someone else? Maybe, hmm, I don't know, Jace?"

"Isabelle," Clary warned.

"I know, I know, but I'm only saying this because I love you. Your family are going to be wonndering about him, you know. And you didn't want them to know. Well, here's your chance to get a date for Thanksgiving and tell them you moved on."

"But I didn't! Not all the way. I don't think I'll ever get over him all the way. Sebastian used to be the best thing in my life but now he's gone and it is absolutely terrible because I see him  _everywhere._  I see him when I eat his favorite food, or when I wear his favorite dress. I see him in hydrangias, I see him in the clouds, and what's worst is I see him in Jace. And I hate it Izzy. I'm trying so hard to get over him, but how can I when I am constantly reminded of how much everything was messed up?"

"I don't know, Clary." Isabelle whispered. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Yeah, whatever." Clary grumbled. "Let's just get to this fucking party."

~J~C~

Magnus' house had been turned from a small victorian house into a party wonderland, Jace noticed as he and his brother pulled into the driveway. All the edges of the house were strung with orange twinkling lights, and the small yard was littered with bloody plastic limbs. As the blond boy went inside, he noticed how eveyone was dressed up. Looking down, he realised how mediocre his costume was. He was flaunting a pair of cheep vampire fangs and normal clothes. 

"You really went all out this year, didn't you?" A seductive and farmiliar voice purred behind him. Turning, he found his susspitions were correct. A brown haired beauty stood behind him.

"Aline," the boy breathed, "you shouldn't be here." Jace stepped closer with a harsh whisper, pulling the smaller girl down a hallway. He looked around and quickly pulled her into a random door, which turned out to be a bedroom. 

"Just came to remind you of your duties," Aline said defensively, holfing up her petite hands.

Jace knew that her looks were deciving. She could take down anyone, anytime. She was good at her job. 

"That Fairchild girl, how far are you with her? What does she know?" Aline questioned.

Jace rubbed his neck. "She knows nothing. I've been living with her for months, I know!"

"Well you're going to have to do better than that, aren't you? You have a job. Do it. You know the drill. Get in, get close, get the information, get out. We'll take care of the rest. You can do this, I know you can. I'm expecting results  _soon._ "

Jace's eyes were downcast, and he looked like a child being scolded by his mother. 

Aline walked to the door, and turned back with one last sultry smile. "Get it done,  _agent._ "

~C~J~

Clary stopped at the well stocked bar once again, and her drinks were getting stronger as the night progressed.  

 “What can I get you darlin’?” The bartender asked.

 “Adios Mother Fucker,” Clary giggled.

 “Okaaay, little lady. Sure you can handle that?” 

“Give me the damn drink.”

Chuckling, the man mixed the blue drink, handing it to the little red head. 

"Thanks," she giggled again, leaning in and giving the man a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

She jumped up and sauntered to the door, sipping her drink from the straw. Spotting Magnus, she ran over to him. "MAAAAAAGGGNUUUUUUUSS!" She squealed.

Magnus glanced down at her, breaking away from his conversation with a slightly drunk Isabelle.

"Clary?" He asked, amusment treading through his voice. "Are you drunk?"

"Noooooo," Clary slurred. "I'm just having a good time. THIS PARTY ROCKS! THANKS MAGNUS!" The small woman threw her arms around the man, accidently dropping her glass, causing it to break. "Oops! Sorry Magnus!" 

"Clary, you're plastered." He laughed. 

Isabelle giggled from beside them, finding hilarity in the sight before her. A little angel hugging a devil. 

"Is there a reason you're attacking my boyfriend?" Alec asked from behind Clary.

"Sorry Alec! He's awesome!"

"Who let her get drunk again? I thought we learned our lesson last time?" Alec asked, looking around. 

"Alec!" Clary gasped in horror, "You promised to never speak of that again! Never ever!"

"Come on, Clary," Isabelle laughed, tugging on her best friend's arm. "I think you need to go home." 

"Whyyyyy?" Clary whined. 

"Because I can't have you be doing anything you'll regret. Let's go." Isabelle said as she dragged her friend from the life of the party.

~J~C~

Jace tucked Clary into bed. Isabelle had brought her to him and told her to take the red head home; she had had too much to drink.

Jace leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Clary." She was unresponsive in her deep sleep. Jace seised to opportunity. "I'm sorry about what's going to happen. You don't deserve it, but it needs to happen."

Jace could never tell her that while she was awake. She would ask what he meant. But he needed to say it before it was too late. He needed to warn her without warning her.

He need some way to say that he was sorry that hell was coming.

 


	4. 3

The months went quickly after that. Clary decided that she did need to go out more, which resulted in several Fridays that she couldn't quite remember and very hungover Saturdays.

No one went home for thanksgiving break. The extended weekend was spent going to parties and, on thanksgiving, having dinner at Magnus'. They were a close knit group of friends who already thought of each other as family. They all said what they were thankful for ( "I'm thankful for Alec being gay." "I'm thankful for my amazing looks" "I'm thankful that I don't have to put up with you dorks all the time- oh wait, I FUCKING DO!") and Simon ate too much mashed potatoes and it was the best thing that Clary had ever experienced with her family and she wanted to cry of joy. Clary's family was horrible and she hated them but now she had a real family, a group of people who shared mutual love and it was an amazing feeling.

But the holiday season was quickly approaching and Clary was fucking terrified of having to face her family again. She'd be expected to come back home and she knew what they would say when they found out that she wasn't with Sebastian anymore.

"But he was so nice Clary! He had such a promising future! He was so handsome! He was the best thing that ever happened to you!" She could almost hear their voices every time she thought about it.

But then Jace would say something, probably noticing her distress, and she would laugh and things would be okay again.

But she still had a dew weeks before she had to see them on Christmas break, even if they were going to be calling soon, demanding RSVPs.

So, when her mother was calling her while she and Jace made some colored pasta (a habit they unfortunately go into. Jace would always be grumbling about how bad it was for they as he added the food coloring to the water) Clary was far from happy to pick up.

"Clary, darling, how are you?" Her mother asked as if she actually gave a fuck.

"I'm good, mom, what about you?"

"I'm okay. I wanted to know how many were coming for Christmas."

Clary sighed. She didn't know, really. Her parents didn't care how many people she brought because it would still pale in comparison to all if their colleagues and acquaintances (they had very few actual friends). Still, she hadn't asked everyone yet.

"I don't know. I can call you soon to tell you the number."

"Clary, I need to know these things. If I don't, I could prepare for the wrong number of people. And you know why I can't have that."

"Yes, I know. I'll try to call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," her mother huffed. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye," Clary replied. The line clicked off. Clary calmly set down her phone, flopped on the couch, burrows her head in the cushions and screamed.

She already wanted to stab someone after less than 5 minutes if talking to her mother. How the hell was she supposed to get through the holidays?

She felt the couch dip down to her side as Jace sat next to her. Instead of being nice and maybe Patton her head or something like Clary expected, he poked her in the side until she turned over to glare at him.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Touché."

They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other until Clary sat up and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her face against his chest. Yeah, her family was horrible, but she had Jace. Things would be okay.

They sat like that in silence for a while, Jace rubbing soothing circles on her back and Clary biting back her anger.

After a few minutes, Clary spoke up.

"I really hate my family," she began. Jace nodded, she continued. "Every year they have this big Christmas party, right? And, like, there's an insane amount of people. So, my family has made me go there since I was 16. And I made Simon go with me every time because it's a bunch of boring old people attending. So when I left for college I thought I would be free. But they still force me to go to the stupid fucking party and it's the worst part of my entire year. I hate it. I hate them. It feels like they're making me do this like it their way of telling me that they're still there. That they're still in control of me. I hate it. I hate them."

"That sounds terrible."

"Yeah, it is. I have Simon, though, so it's not completely terrible. And Izzy came last year." She looked up at him. "Will you come with me? You just have to be there for like half a night. I promise, I won't make you stay the whole time."

"Hmm," Jace said, faking contemplating the offer. "Should I go to this huge party with my best friend and our other friends, or should I go home to a lame house while my sibling gets to go to a party and I don't? It's a tough choice, but I think I'm going to go with yes."

"Nice. Maybe I'll ask Magnus and Alec to come too."

"Nice." They were silent for a moment before Clary spoke again.

"How's the pasta doing?"

"SHIT." Jace exclaimed as he hastily got up, pushing Clary gently to the side.

He ran into the small kitchen while Clary followed behind, watching as Jace to the almost overflowing pot of purple water from the stove.

And while he finished making dinner for the two of them Clary was thinking. She had a terrible biological family, but now she had a real one. A group of people who loved each other. They were all really fucked up adults, but that was okay. They were okay.

She remembered Sebastian and how much he'd hurt her, and for the first time she wasn't regretful. It he'd never left her life, Clary would've never has met Jace.

She was okay now with him; thinking about her ex didn't hurt anymore- it was just a small sting in her heart. The golden haired bit in front of her was all she needed at the moment. He was her best friend.

Clary had a thought that she quickly rejected. Still, a small part of her (okay, maybe it wasn't so small) wished that he was something more.

Clary shook her head.  _I'm finally going crazy_ , she thought. Stepping towards Jace, she told herself not to dwell on things like that. Things were fine the way they were. Things were just how she liked it.


	5. 4

Jace was fucked.

When he heard Clary sing in the shower his first reaction was not "this is the worst thing I have ever heard" or "is she killing a cat in there?" or even "I should leave." no, it was much worse. He thought it was cute.  _Cute_.

He was royally fucked.

He knew that they were acting like a couple. They ate together, went out together, watched movies together, hell, sometimes thy even sleep together (unfortunately for Jace, it wasn't in that way).

As Christmas approached, Clary got their group to go to this big party her parents threw. Belatedly, Jace realized that this was good for his mission. And then he realized that he hadn't thought about the mission in a long time.

So yeah, going to the party was good for the mission. But was it good for Clary? To Jace, she wasn't just a way to get to the target anymore, she wasn't even his best friend anymore. He had real feelings for her.

 _Shit_.

Jace decided there was only one thing he could do: repress his feelings until the mission was over and he had no chance with her.

Besides, he wasn't that into her anyway.

(He totally was.)

~C~J~

Clary opened the door to her apartment. She was prepared to hear Jace doing something; he was usually here by now. This was going to be harder.

She set her bag and keys on the table by the door and took off her jacket and gloves.

To busy herself she started on a commission she had to get done.The door opened. It was Jace walking in talking while talking to Izzy.

" _No, Iz. I am not getting a new fancy suit_. What's wrong with the one I have now?"

"When's the last time you wore it, huh? Three years ago? It probably doesn't even fit!"

"It probably fits maybe," Jace defended himself.

"Don't worry about it," Clary spoke up, "my parents will probably get you a new one anyway. You too, Izzy. You didn't stay with us last year but you're going to now so don't worry about a dress."

"Why shouldn't we worry about it?" Jace asked.

"I know I don't make it seem like it but my family's loaded. Really, they make Simon and I get new fancy clothes every year. They're going to get you guys new stuff, too. They need to make sure everything looks  _perfect_. That means designer clothes and professionally done hair and makeup. They wouldn't want to ruin their image, now would they?" She said bitterly.

Jace and Izzy looked astonished.

"Really?" The raven haired girl choked out.

"Really. They'll get us new clothes for whenever we go out, but other than that, pack about a weeks worth of regular clothes. Oh, and bring your swimsuits."

"Okay." Jace still looked a little shocked.

"I'll tell Alec and Magnus," Isabelle said. She looked at her phone and her eyes grew. " _Fuck._  I need to go. Bye!" She left with a wave.

Clary turned to Jace and sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, don't hate me, but I was talking to my mom today."

"Okay?" Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"And she started asking about my boyfriend and I freaked out and long story short she thinks that you're my boyfriend." Clary wrung her hands and stared at the floor.

"Well," Jace said. Clary glanced up at him and bit her lip. He smiled at her. "This certainly isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"So you'll help me? You'll pretend to date me?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Clary I'm going to be the best fucking fake boyfriend you've ever had. And most likely will ever have." Jace said seriously.

Clary jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jace stumbled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the best, Jace!"

"I know, right?"

"Ha ha ha," Clary said sarcastically, letting him go. "Come on dork, I'm taking my fake boyfriend to dinner."

Jace laughed and ruffled her hair, making Clary pout. "Alrighty, nerd. Let's go on a fake date. I can't wait to eat with my fake girlfriend who I love."

Clary laughed and started putting on her coat and shoes. She ignored the way her heart acted when Jace said he loved her. It was totally just relief that he would play along for her family. Totally.

(It totally wasn't.)


	6. 5

On the Friday 2 weeks before Christmas, the first day of winter break, the group gathered in Magnus and Alec's house. They ordered in lunch an waited for their driver to arrive.

"Yeah I got an Uber driver because Magnus' car isn't big enough to fit all of our stuff in. They should be here any minute," Clary explained.

A car pulled into the driveway and thy all grabbed their bags and headed out. Clary yelled shotgun. They diver was a short pretty brunette girl named Nora. She helped them get their stuff into the trunk of the minivan and told them funny stories while they drove. It was mostly Clary listening because everyone else had their own conversations going. The three hours spent in the car made Clary stop worrying about seeing her parents again and just relax.

They stopped in front of the Lightwood's house after a while and they all said their goodbyes and took their bags inside.

Maryse was waiting for them inside, welcoming them in with a smile. "Oh my goodness! Look at how big you've all gotten!" She pulled Isabelle in a hug, moving through the group with open arms and bright greetings.

"Clary!" She said when he got to the small redhead."I haven't seen you in such a long time! But I must say, I'm glad it's you that Jace is finally settling down with."

Clary could feel her face heating up. Everyone but Jace, who seemed as red as she was, was laughing. "No, no, we're not dating!" Clary spluttered. "We're just roommates! We're not," she gestured between the two, "a thing."

Isabelle was clutching her stomach, doubled over.

"Yeah," Jace said. "We're just fake dating for Clary's parents. We aren't together."

"Huh," Maryse said, "that's not what Isabelle told me."

Clary and Jace glared over to where Izzy was laughing. "Hey, hey," she held her hands up in defense, "I was telling her that you were  _fake_  dating! Well I might have forgotten to mention the fake part but it was totally worth it!"

"Watch your back, Isabelle. Watch your back." Clary said menacingly.

Isabelle laughed even harder.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Everyone turned at the sound I the new voice.

"Hey, Max," Alec said, giving his younger brother a hug. The group gave their greetings and Jace was surprised when Clary gave hers too.

"You know Max?" Jace asked when the two stopped embracing.

"Of course I know Max. I met him last year."

"How did you meet Max before you met me? And before you met Magnus?"

"Well he visited Izzy last year and she introduced us. We bonded over mutual geekyness," Clary smiled up at the younger boy, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "God, when did you get so tall?"

Max rolled his eyes. "I just seem tall because you're so short."

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Clary defended.

"Okay little miss 5-foot-nothing, if you say so," Max teased.

Clary crossed her arms over her chest and mockingly glared at him.

"Okay, okay. How about you guys go up to your rooms? Dinner will be ready in a half hour." Maryse said.

They brought their bags upstairs and then there was the awkward part that Jace's room only had one bed.

"Um," Jace said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh come  _on,_ Jace. It's your house. I'll take the floor."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Like hell you will." Seeing the glare Clary sent his way, he said. "We can both sleep on the bed. It's not like we haven't done it before. Besides, we're both adults. This isn't a big deal."

Clary huffed. "Fine. I guess that we need to get used to this. Couples sleep in the same bed right?"

Jace chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so."

Clary hoped that they could just stay on opposite sides of the bed. Cuddling with Jace was NOT going to help her predicament.

Fuck her feelings.

~C~J~

_Fuck._

Jace was an adult. He was a fucking spy god dammit. He should  _not_ have been this affected by a short little ginger.

He could face the barrel of a gun in the face without batting an eye but climbing into a bed with Clary had his heart beating funny.

Thy both got into bed, staying on the opposite side of the other. Clary, sweet little ginger Clary, fell asleep in her Superman pajamas first. Jace stared up at the ceiling in his shorts, trying and failing to go over the notes of the mission in his head.

Clary moved. She sleep cuddled, but whenever she slept with Jace she usually started out the night already in his arms. But now she was reaching out blindly for Jace. Jace turned onto his side and when Clary found his hand she rolled over to Jace.

Jace wrapped his arms around her while they spooned, back against front, legs tangled. Her head was tucked under Jace's chin and she snuggled back into him.

"Clary?" Jace asked. 

She muttered something unintelligible under her breath, obviously over half asleep.

Jace chuckled quietly and closed his eyes. He was out like a light.

~J~C~

When Clary woke up the sun was shining through the window into her face. Groaning, she turned around and buried her face into the chest that was behind her. She wasn't alarmed. The arms around her waist were familiar and the scent of the body next to her was definitely Jace's.  

After a few minutes she reached over and checked her phone. 9:47. Clary began untangling herself from Jace's grasp while he made a slight sound of protest.

"C'mon, Jace. We gotta wake up. It's pretty late."

Jace flipped over and buried his face into his pillow in reply while Clary laughed and went into the connected bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she got out Jace was putting on a shirt. He walked into the bathroom. 

"Good morning. I'm gonna go downstairs for breakfast," Clary said.

"Alright. I'll be right down."

Everyone was already eating when Clary went downstairs. 

"Nice PJ's." Izzy commented. 

"Hey!" Simon said, looking up. "Those are mine! I've been looking for them for months!"

"Well good morning to you all too," Clary said, rolling her eyes. 

Jace came up behind her. "'Morning, everyone."

"There's pancakes in the kitchen," Maryse said. "We were going to wake you two up but you were still sleeping, so we let you sleep in." She grinned. "Are you sure that you guys really aren't dating?" 

Clary's cheeks burned. 

"Mom!" Jace exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for alchohlism??? idk if thats a thing but im putting this in just in case

"HA BITCH! SUCK IT!" Clary laughed as she jumped onto the couch and danced around.

Jace growled in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair and set the controller down. "You cheated," he snarled.

"I sure didn't! You just can't handle the fact that you're shit at playing Mario Cart and I'm great and now you owe me 20 bucks!" Clary sang.

Jace groaned as he pulled his wallet out. Clary dropped into his lap and stroked his face. "Aww, Jace, don't be sad," she cooed, "I'm better than everyone. You can't beat the best."

"I know. So how did you beat me?"

Clary laughed again as Simon and Isabelle walked in. They stared for a moment before Simon asked "Did you let Clary play Mario Cart again?"

"Yes!" Said Clary.

"God dammit Jace," he said, shaking his head. "Clary always wins. It's horrible. And even if she wins once, she drags in everyone else."

"I have know idea how, but she won at Rainbow Road once. It was incredible," Izzy threw in.

"See? Suck it," Clary told Jace, still in his lap.

"Hey," Izzy said, "we're going to a bar not far from here. Wanna come?"

Clary thought for a second. "No," she replied. "I'm gonna stay here."

"Me too," Jace added.

Izzy shrugged. "Alright. Whatever floats your boat."

Clary smiled again as she left, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm gonna go out side," she told Jace, getting off his lap.

"Here's the 20," he held out his hand.

"Keep it," she said as she left.

~J~C~

Jace walked outside. Something was up with Clary. He gave her a few minutes to herself; he didn't want to overwhelm her.

And there're she was, sitting in the steps of the porch, Christmas lights glistening in her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and she was staring up at the falling snow with a small smile on her face and a look of wonder. Her hair was piled inside a beanie (his beanie) and her small hands were tucked safely away from the snapping air inside some gloves. She was completely bundled up and completely adorable.

He sat next to her. Glancing over, she smiled before looking up again. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

Being the cheesy motherfucker he is, Jace said "it sure is" while looking directly at the woman held his heart in her hands.

He was grinning when Clary turned around to smile at him And threw a snowball directly into his face.

" _Fuck,"_ he gasped as the wet snow dripped down his face. But Clary was laughing so hard that he almost didn't care. Almost.

He grabbed the snow by his leg and threw it at her arm, standing up. She yelped and began to frantically making more snowballs, just like Jace.

They ended up running around the yard, yelling at each other and throwing snow balls until they were laughing on the ground, chests heaving, backs getting soaked from the snow. Jace though he might never had been happier than at that moment.

After a moment of catching her breath and finally simmering her laughter into a few giggles, Clary spoke. "I took your beanie."

"I saw that," Jace replied breathlessly.

"Why do you have so many condoms in your bag?" She giggled.

Actually, the extra large pack of condoms was filled with bullets, but Clary didn't need to know that. So he just chuckled. "It never hurts to be prepared."

Clary laughed again. Jace look at her as he chuckled. Hair was falling in her face as he whole body shook with laughter. Jace didn't want this night to end. So he said, "There's a 24 hour diner right by here. Want to go get some hot chocolate?"

And Clary looked over with a  sloppy grin still on her face and a roll of her eyes, "Of course, dork. Like I'd ever turn hot chocolate down."

Jace's face hurt from from smiling so much.

(And,  _okay_ , maybe his heart hurt from seeing Clary like this, too.)

~C~J~

Clary pushed her hair back as she repositioned her beanie. The snow was coming down heavily now; not a blizzard, but there probably would be one tomorrow. Jace stopped his old car in front of the place called 'Macy's Diner.'

As they stepped outside and began towards the diner, Clary noticed two things: one, the ground was  _very_ icy, two, her boots had no traction. After she noticed those things she noticed that she was falling straight onto her ass.

She tried and failed a few times to get off of the sidewalk, until she gave up and pouted at Jace, who was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Come on, Jace, this is really cold and my ass hurts."

"Why does your ass hurt, again?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows.

Clary laughed too. "Shut up, perv!"

Jace stopped laughing enough to help Clary up, but Clary almost slipped again.

"God, Clary, can you get any clumsier?" Jace muttered.

"Hey, just because you're like a goddamn ninja doesn't mean that everyone is." Clary shot back.

"Oh, sorry that I expected you to have basic coordination." He responded.

But Jace was still holding Clary's hand, and in the biting cold her body was being warmed. The source was a certain golden boy standing next to her. Still, it was a relief when they entered the diner. The warm air engulfed her as she looked around the small room and noticed the lack of customers.

A woman came up to them, menus in hand as she pushed some of her graying hairs behind her ears. "Hi, I'm Macy!" She said with a bright smile. "How many will there be?"

"Just us," Jace replied.

Clary tried not to dwell on the fact that he hand was still in Jace's.  _He probably just forgot_ , Clary told herself. She tried not to dwell on the fact that her heart was beating slightly irregularly in her ears, either.

Macy led them to their booth and gave them menus.

"Actually," Jace said, flashing that megawatt smile of his, "we already know what we want."

"Alright then, honey, what can I get for you?"

"2 hot chocolates and 2 pieces of chocolate cake."

"I'll get that right to you two," Macy said with another smile.

"It's great," Jace said, turning back to Clary, "you'll love it."

It was true. The warm drink and Jace's stupid jokes had Clary grinning like an idiot and forgetting all of her worries. By the time they left all Clary could think about was the happiness she felt inside her chest and the way Jace made her feel.

And as they were drifting off to sleep, that all vanished as soon as Jace said "Why were you acting so weird today?"

"What?" Clary responded, half asleep.

"We always go out with Izzy and Simon on Fridays. But when they asked today, you said no and were acting all weird," Jace explained.

Clary sat up sharply and turned the lamp next to the bed on. "I don't need to go out all the time. Alcohol isn't everything, Jace," Clary spat back.

Jace sat up too. "Clary," he responded, "that's not what I meant and you know it. It's just that we always go out and we didn't tonight. Why?"

Clary's gaze fell to her lap. She didn't want him to see this side of her.

"Clary," Jace said softly, cupping her cheek, "you can tell me anything. It's okay."

"My father was,  _is_ , an alcoholic." She said in a quiet voice, keeping her gaze locked in her hands. "I don't want to be like him. But I'm always going out and drinking, and I don't want to become him, but I see myself slipping in and I'm  _scared_ , Jace. I'm scared that I'm going to become my father." She looked up at him. His eyebrows were pulled together and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Oh, Clary," he said. He pulled her into his lap and she nuzzled into his neck as he held her. Clary was choking back tears. "Clary, you're nothing like your dad. He's a dick, okay? And you're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Jace pulled back and cradled Clary's face in his hands. His thumbs wipe a stray tear that ways rolling down Clary's cheek. Clary smiled feebly at him.

"Clary, you have  _fun_ , okay? You're not an alcoholic and you're nothing like your father. You're amazing, Clary, and you can do anything. If this is really something you are afraid of, you can get over it. But you're perfect just the way you are."

"Thanks, Bruno Mars," Clary chuckled weakly.

"No problem, Beyoncé."

"Beyoncé?"

Jace grinned. "Because you're flawless."

Clary laughed again. That warm feeling returned to her and she felt light again. When she calmed down. She later down. "Thank you, Jace. For everything tonight. I really needed it. But I also need to sleep, so goodnight."

Jace turned the lamp off and flopped onto the bed himself. "Goodnight, Clary."

Clary snuggled into him and started drifting to sleep, lulled by Jace's steady heartbeat. With his arm firmly around her waist, Clary entered her dreams. She vaguely heard Jace whisper something, but she was too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here's the new update.
> 
> I figured that my babies needed some happiness, so here it is.
> 
> Thanks for all of your support! Please continue to kudos and comment, it really makes my day and helps the story!
> 
> Love you all,   
> Gabby


	8. 7

When it came time for Clary and her squad to leave to Clary's parent's house, they all said goodbye to Maryse and Max and took their bags out into the awaiting limo.

Yes, limo. Clary was disgusted. Her parents were filthy rich and it made her sick. They loved to throw their money around, to show how much they had. Clary hated it.

They never really said where Valentine worked to get so much money, but they vaguely mentioned that a lot of it was inherited. Clary knew that whatever they did to get like that was not good, and probably not legal, but what could she do about it?

Clary pushed those thoughts aside as she settled into the car. She plastered on a big smile to her friends and tried to distract herself of what would be coming up in 2 hours by telling her friends dirty jokes. It only took a little while, but soon her fake smile turned into a real one and the sinking feeling in her chest left.

But by the time they pulled into the long driveway of Clary's childhood home the feeling was back and Clary was silent. As they walked into the mansion, Clary could feel the small, lingering smile be wiped from her lips. She walked to the door somberly, not quite ready to see the bitches she had to call her parents once again. Jace fell into step next to her, slipping his large hand through her smaller one. Simon was on the other side of her, giving a reassuring smile that Clary knew was fake. Simon knew as well as she did that the next week would be hell for her.

Behind her, the rest of the group spoke too quietly for Clary to hear. Her heart pumped furiously in her chest as she opened the front door.

Jocelyn and Valentine stood in the foyer to greet them, as always. They stood tall and perfect, like always. And like always, their faces were marred by a small frown as they took in Clary's disheveled appearance.

Once, a long time ago when they were both younger, people said that Clary and Jocelyn would end up tooling like sisters. But Jocelyn's dark red hair was pinned up neatly, and glistening diamond jewelry glistened in the light of the chandelier. Her regal black dress was a harsh contrast to Clary's ripped jeans and paint spattered top.

Clary took a deep breath before speaking in a cold tone. "Father. Mother." She acknowledged.

"Clarissa," Valentine nodded, his voice equally as emotionless. Clary's hand tightened on Jace's as she heard her full name, but she gave no other reaction.

Her friends behind her were silent, obviously thrown off in the swift change in the demeanor of their bubbly friend.

"Mr.Morgenstern, Mrs. Morgenstern," Simon quipped smoothly, "always a pleasure to see you."

"And you too, my dear," said Jocelyn. She stepped forward, studying Clary's friends out intently. "Hello, I am Clarissa's mother. You can call me Jocelyn."

"And I am Valentine, Clarissa's father," Valentine said.

Clary's friends introduced themselves and there was a moment of awkward silence before Jocelyn told Clary to take them to their rooms. Clary nodded silently, walking up the stairs with her friends following behind her. When they reached the top of the spiraling staircase, Clary led them to the left.

"The third floor is for my brother and I and our guests," Clary explained, "the right side is my brother's, so just stay on the left." She stopped in front of the first door. "All of the rooms have bathrooms in it too. My room is the one at the end of the hall," she motioned to the set of double doors, "so you can just pick any room here you want." Clary's voice was monotonous, nothing like the cheery little redhead they all knew. They glance at each other, everyone but Simon obviously confused. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Meet back here in an hour once you're situated, I'll give you a tour."

Clary turned on her heel and walked to her room, leaving behind her friends in shock. Jace followed after her.Stepping into her old room was almost painful. But Jace was next to her, holding her hand, keeping her grounded.

Clary looked around. It hadn't changed since the last time she was here. The room was still pristine, the faint smell of lavender still wafted through the light orange room. It was still huge- the main room was bigger than the whole of her and Jace's apartment. The huge bed hadn't moved, and it still had the same floral sheets stacked high with dozens of pillows. She knew that if she stepped into the bathroom that it would be stocked with the same body wash and shampoo and if she went into her study-turned-studio that the same painting would be hung up, with the same unfinished canvas on the easel. The only thing that had changed, she knew, was that the walk-in closet had new clothes added to it.

It was awful.

Clary was sick of having to be thrown into the same damn life every winter. It was always the same and it felt terrible.

"It's much neater than the one at home," Jace said.

Home. Clary cracked a small smile. She was home, because even in this horrendous place, she was with her real family. She was with Simon and Izzy and Alec and Magnus and Jace. It would be okay this time. Because even in the unchanging world she kept being thrown into, something did change. Now she had her family here.

"Just throw your bag anywhere," Clary replied, chucking her bag a few feet away from her. Jace set his bag down and Clary moved away to jump on the bed. "You're gonna love the library here, I know it."

Jace smiled, obviously relieved that she was being someday herself again. "Well as long as you don't have a pond with ducks here, I'm good."

"Then I'm glad this isn't it the spring," Clary laughed. She pointed out the doorways in her room. "That one is to the bathroom, that's to my studio, and that is for my closet. Make yourself at home."

"Well, that was a pretty long drive so..." He slipped into the bathroom.

Clary looked outside the large windows. The forest in the back was bleak for the winter. The whole backyard was covered in white snow. The trees looked cold and alone. Clary turned to the fireplace across the room. The warm flame was a comforting sight. Clary thought it looked much better.

~J~C~

Jace looked around the pristine bathroom before pulling out his phone. He sent a single text.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry this sucks lmao im shit at writing lol  
> Anyway I'm sick so I finished this update. I wish I had a Jace with me rn haha  
> Did you guys notice the symbolism Clary was having w the forest and the flame?  
> Thank you all for sticking with me guys! Please continue to vote and comment it keeps me going!!!!  
> I love you all!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit guys my laptop broke so I update this on Wattpad on my phone but I keep forgetting to post it on here  
> I'm so sorry guys also I'm fucking trash at actually writing lol  
> Anyway here it is it sucks but whatever

Jace put his phone away. Flushing the toilet, he put some water on his hands so that Clary wouldn't be suspicious.

_Clary._

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, Clary would never like him again after what he was going to do. For almost half a year he had been in her life. They became friends. The went out.

Jace fell in love.

But he couldn't think of that now. He needed to focus- to pretend that everything was alright. To pretend that the guilt wasn't weighing down on him every time he smiled at her, to pretend that he thought of her as just a friend every time they slept together, and not that he was in love with her and he hated his forbidden feelings.

Forbidden because he was a spy.

Never had Jace wished so much that he wasn't. Sure, there were times when he thought _why the fuck would anyone do this I fucking hate my job I want to quit doing this shit,_ but that usually passed. This, though, _this_ was different.

Jace sighed and exited the bathroom. Another woman stood next to Clary holding a tape measure.

"Well, honey, you haven't changed a bit! We don't need to make any alterations!" The woman smiled and turned to Jace. "And you must be the boyfriend! Come, come, I need to measure you," she said, waving him forward.

Jace complied and stood there awkwardly until Clary started making weird faces at him and he had to smile.  The fitting was swift, quicker than any Jace had ever had. In no time, the lady was walking out the door, pausing while Clary's back was turned and giving Jace a small gesture  and a knowing look.

She was in on it too. The lady wasn't a full spy most likely, but she worked for the same organization the Jace did. His suit would be the finest quality; bulletproof, too.

"My mother wants us all to go down for dinner. Just let me get dressed and then I'll give you guys the tour," Clary spoke from next to him. Her voice was so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as she was.

Jace flashed her a smile and she returned it, heading into her closet. Jace went to his bag and pulled some nicer clothes out. He changed in the bathroom. Might as well make a good impression on Clary's parents before he killed them.

~C~J~

When Clary stepped out of the closet, it didn't surprise her when Jace's eyes widened when he took her in. She didn't look like herself. She put on her facade again, like every year. It was better to just go along with her parents than to listen to their bitching.

Her bun was neat for once, and her clothes didn't have any paint, rips, and weren't baggy. In fact, the green dress she wore was quite literally made to fit her perfectly. The waist had a belt and then it was a skirt that flowed down to her mid thigh. She wore makeup. She wore _heels. And Izzy didn't even make her._

So, yes. When Jace stared at her, shocked, she expected it.

"Alrighty," she said, phone in hand, "let's get this show on the road."

"Uh," said Jace.

"Let's go get the others so I can show you guys around," she explained with a little smile. She reached out her hand to him.

He took it hesitantly and Clary sighed and dropped her smile. "Jace, listen.  My parents think we're a couple. And my previous boyfriends- they weren't like how I am now. I was really clingy. And really affectionate. So we can pretend that we're not like that, but my parents are going to expect us to kiss." She bit her lip and looked down.

Jace chuckled and gave her a sly smile. "Don't think you can run me off that easily, shorty. I told you I would help. I'm not going back on that."

Clary smiled, looking up at him. Jace stepped closer, cupping her face in one hand, holding her waist in the other. He was all that she could see. Her breath hitched. Leaning down, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Jace," she said softly.

"We need to practice, Clary," he whispered back. He was a hair away now. "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Clary closed the distance, relishing in the feel of his soft lips on hers.

The kiss was nothing like she expected. Is was soft and slow and easy and everything Clary didn't want. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

Suddenly it was no longer soft; it was hard kisses and fingers laced in his hair and his hands on her waist pulling her closer. Jace's tongue slipped into Clary's parted lips and she whimpered. Clary pulled away to heave in a much-needed breath.

Laying her hands on his chest, Clary waited as her heart stopped pounding so hard against her ribs. She pushed the annoying ache in her chest out of her thoughts before she did something else impulsively."Well," she chuckled breathlessly, "you're a very good actor."

~J~C~

Jace was a fucking coward.

All he wanted was to come clean to Clary. He wanted to open up to her about his feelings, to tell her that he was a fucking spy that was going to kill her parents but he couldn't because he was a fucking coward.

So Jace had to settle for late night cuddles and kisses that were supposed to be fake but couldn't feel more real to Jace.

The kiss was explosive and passionate and everything Jace wanted. But instead of sating his desire, it made his longing worse.

He was a liar and he felt guilty. All he wanted to do was take Clary far, far away from all of the destruction that was about to happen he wanted to hold her close and safe in his arms and tell her everything and finally be able to be happy. _Just_ happy. Not happy with lingering feelings of guilt and worry and sadness. He just wanted to be happy. No, he wanted to be happy with Clary.

Instead, he fixed his hair, plastered on a smile, and took hold of Clary's hand as they stepped into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm rereading these previous parts and they are awful tbh when i'm done with this (in like maybe 6 chapters) imma try to rewrite this UGH  
> anyway i'm sorry I dont update a lot but i have some shit going on in my life rn and its hard to concentrate  
> thank you to everyone who kudos' and comments!!! They rlly keep me going srsly!!  
> Love you all,  
> Gabby


End file.
